That One Look
by Jezebel26
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one look. That one look, and she knew she was done for. Modern AU CaptainSawn smutty one shot.


**I had this idea bouncing around in my head, and I finally got it out on paper. Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. **

* * *

She gingerly walked into the bar, her feet aching in the towering black platforms she had thought was a good idea at the beginning of the night. Her red sheath dress felt confining, stifling almost. She couldn't imagine now going through such lengths to impress a guy that clearly wasn't worth her time. She wanted nothing more than to strip down and take a warm bubble bath after the events of the evening, but a strong drink was in order.

_Stupid asshole_ she thought. That made the third failed date in the last month. She really needed to stop Ruby from setting her up with these jerks. He had been rude and condescending throughout the whole meal, and it was almost impossible to get a word in edgewise. When she had excused herself to get a bit of a reprieve in the bathroom, he apparently had disappeared, leaving her without a ride and the enormous bill.

She was tired of all this dating. All she wanted was someone to come home to at night. Someone who was attentive and honest, who could keep up with her in and out of the bedroom. Someone who knew her as well as she knew herself - knew that she didn't like peas, that spiders terrified her, and that she loved cinnamon on her hot cocoa. It didn't hurt if he could cook, but she was willing to overlook that one detail. She sighed, frustrated and convinced that Mr. Right didn't exist and she would be a miserable, lonely woman for the rest of her life.

She had walked down the street from the restaurant, cursing the heels she had worn. She could feel the blisters forming on her feet when she came across the bar. It looked pretty divey from the outside, but at least she could grab a drink and rest her feet for a moment before she tried to hail a cab home.

She sat down at the bar, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. The bartender cocked one eyebrow at her appearance, clearly not used to seeing someone of her nature in his establishment. She ordered three fingers of their well scotch and tossed her credit card over the bar, asking him to keep the tab open.

She pulled her heels off and proceeded to massage her aching feet. _Serves me right for wearing new heels and walking halfway across the damn city._ The bartender set her drink down in front of her and gave her a wink before going off to help another lonely soul at the other end. She placed her shoes back on, wincing at pressure on her blister, and then took a large gulp of the scotch in front of her. Her mouth pursed as the liquid burned the back of her throat, warming her all the way down to her stomach. At least the scotch was good.

She finished her drink and signaled for another as she turned around to survey the rest of the bar. Despite it's outward appearance, it seemed to be extremely well-kept. There were a number of booths lining the wall, and a juke box in the back. There weren't many customers about, and that suited her just fine. She just wanted to drink her scotch in peace.

Loud laughter caught her attention. She looked over at the pool tables to her left at the group of men standing about. Her eyes widened as she saw what could only be the most attractive man she had ever seen. He had dark black hair that was slightly shaggy. She could tell that it had been styled to stay out of his eyes, to no avail. Dark stubble adorned his impeccable cheek bones and chin, his beard making his face look longer. He was tall and skinny, but obviously not unfit by the way his muscles moved when he lined up his shot.

She didn't realize she was staring until he caught her eye and winked. She could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks before she swung around to face the bar. He had caught her staring. That was not a good way to make an impression. She quickly downed the drink that was set in front of her in an effort to calm her nerves, wincing as it burned again.

She intended on closing out and leaving when another glass full of the amber liquid appeared in front of her. She blinked at its sudden appearance and turned to look at her new companion. The man from the pool table had taken a seat right next to her, nursing a beer. He wasn't looking at her but she could see the smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

She took a sip and realized that it was better scotch than what she had previously been drinking and she smiled against the glass. The scotch was smooth and inviting, and she closed her eyes the savor its favor. The man had good taste, at least.

She could feel his eyes looking her over, and for once that evening, she was glad that she had gone through the extra effort. She knew that the dress hugged her form in all of the right places, and her heels made her legs look impossibly long. She smirked, raising her glass to her lips, as she crossed her legs. Her dress rode high on her thighs, and she could almost feel the change in his demeanor. She dared to glance over at him, and she saw his Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat as he took a long drink from his beer. She didn't know if it was the alcohol that was giving her courage, or the anger at being stuck with an asshole for date, but she wanted to see how far she could take this game of power she suddenly found herself in. _This is going to be fun._

She dipped a finger into her drink, swirling it around before bringing it to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the digit, sucking slowly in an effort to get the last remaining drop of liquid, her eyes closing as she moaned softly as her tongue swirled around her finger. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he choked on his beer a bit. She noticed that he had turned to look at her fully, and she could see how hungry he looked as his eyes unabashedly raked over her body. She applauded herself for the effect that she was clearly having over the man.

Curious as to what he looked like up close, she turned her head slightly to look at him. He was dressed casually, wearing a blue plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up on his arms. His jeans were tight on his legs, clearly outlining the strong muscles of his thighs. She noticed how hands were slowly stroking his leg, and she found herself wondering what they would feel like on her body. She flushed at her thoughts, trying to focus on anything besides what his hands were currently doing.

His hair was falling his face again, and she could feel her fingers itching to push it out of his eyes. She was wondering what color they were, when she found herself staring right at them. They were icy blue, so bright and clear. He had a cheeky smirk, like the cat that got the canary, as he raised a suggestive eyebrow at her.

All it took was that one look, and she knew she was done for. She had played right into his deadly trap, and she realized that he had been playing her as much as she had tried to play him. She could very plainly see what kind of thoughts he was having with that one quirk of his eyebrow. She felt the heat grow between her legs as she struggled to come to grips with exactly how aroused this man was making her feel. He hadn't said anything to her yet, but she couldn't help but be drawn to him, knowing that he would make good on the promises made by his eyes.

She finished her drink and proceeded to close out her tab as he apparently did the same. Feeling courageous, or maybe just feeling irresponsible after a long dry spell, she took a large breath. Once her wallet was back in her purse, she exhaled slowly and grabbed his hand. She proceeded to lead him out the door onto the street. She stuck her hand up to hail a cab when she felt herself dragged away from the bar. She looked up at him confused.

"My car's just over here, love."

She almost melted on the spot. _Of course he was Irish._ The man was sex on legs. Any doubts that she had about her designs on this man went out the window as soon as she heard his voice.

He led her to the parking lot to a black sports car. He opened the passenger door and ushered her in. She sat comfortably on the leather seats as her nerves finally caught up with her. He was very attractive, yes, and she definitely couldn't deny the ache between her legs, but she wasn't the type of girl that went home with strange men. She almost got out of the car when he got in next to her, flashing her a smile that almost made her heart stop. _Fuck it_ she thought as he started the car and revved the engine before taking off down the street.

The trip was was made in comfortable silence. She watched as his strong hands gripped the steering wheel, thoughts coming unbidden about the things that those strong hands could do. She felt flushed as her heart pounded in her chest, certain that he could hear it. She clenched her hands, the calm she had attained with the alcohol wearing off. A different kind of calm settled over the car, and she was too far gone on him to care about anything else.

They pulled up next to a large town home as he put the car in park. He practically jumped out of the car to run around and open her door. She was surprised, not having much experience with the gentlemanly sort. He helped her out of the car and escorted her to the front door. His warm hand wrapped around hers as he quickly unlocked the door and pulled her inside.

As soon as the door was shut, she felt herself pressed up against it and his mouth on hers. Her eyes went wide at the sudden invasion of her personal space, but she quickly relaxed under his expert perusal of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She was pleased to find that it was as silky soft as it looked.

He trailed hot kisses down her jaw as his hands slid up and down her slides. She tilted her head away from him in order to give him better access as he softly suckled the spot where her neck met her shoulder. One hand slid up her stomach and gently cupped her breast, thumbing over her nipple as it pebbled through her dress. The other hand was gripping her thigh, pulling her close to him, melding her body into his his.

She moaned softly as he continued his ministrations, arousal flooding through her body. He pulled away for a moment, and stared at her, his thumb gently stroking her cheek and his fingers tangled in her hair. She gasped when she saw that his blue eyes had darkened a bit in his lust, the want and need for her apparent as the light of day. It had been a while she since had gone home with a man, as she preferred to have some understanding of who she was sleeping with, but the way that he was looking at her, like something to be worshiped and devoured at the same time, sent delicious heat right to her center, and she found herself not caring that she didn't even know his name.

His lips slammed against her once more, the kiss demanding and punishing. Her head had hit against the door, and she bit back a yelp as his tongue danced with hers. He pushed the hem of her dress up to her waist, his hands gripping her thighs tightly. He lifted her off the ground as if she weighed nothing, and wrapped her longs legs around his waist. She could feel him against her, hard and long, as he carried her upstairs to his room.

He deposited her none too gently on his bed, his body nestled comfortably between her legs. He pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders, placing soft butterfly kisses in their wake. He sat up, pulling her flush against him, as his hands unzipped her dress, pulling it gently down her body and revealing her to his heated gaze. She had decided to forego traditional underwear as it wasn't practical for her outfit, but she felt decidedly naked wearing just the black lace thong that she had picked out. She felt self-conscious as he took her all in, her arms coming up to cover her chest. She was surprised when his hands stopped her.

"Christ, love. You're fucking gorgeous." She stared at him in shock as she heard how reverently he spoke to her. His fingers were dancing across her stomach and she breathed in as he looked at her with hunger in his eyes.

He leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth. She arched into him as his tongue drew lazy circles around the small bud, as his fingers rolled its twin between his fingers. Her legs involuntarily tightened around his waist as she became aware that he was still fully clothed. She reached between them to start unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers fumbling over the small buttons, as he continued to worship her breasts.

He reluctantly removed himself from her chest, pushing back on his knees as her fingers continue to work the buttons of his shirt. She pushed the fabric down his arms, her hands lingering on his strong arms. She stared at him for a moment, delighting in the fact that she had been right - he definitely wasn't skinny. She ghosted her fingers across the planes of his chest, his heat radiating off his skin, as his lips leaned down and captured hers. The kiss was urgent, passionate, barely controlled as she allowed her hands to travel down his back, feeling the muscles of his shoulders bunch up under her eager fingers.

he gently stroked his hand down her side, pausing only slightly to pinch her nipple again, causing her to moan, before resuming its path. His lips followed shortly, taking up residence again at her breasts, drawing a pathway down her stomach with his tongue. She could feel his fingers dance on the inside of her thighs as her breath hitched in her throat. He looked up and winked at her before slipping the flimsy fabric aside and gently stroke her slit.

She bit her lip as her eyes closed shut, focusing on the wonderful feelings she was getting from his talented fingers. It was almost as if he had been her lover for ages, knowing exactly where to touch her to stoke the fire that was burning inside her. She almost cried out when she felt two fingers push inside her, and his thumb gently massaging the small button that caused her to buck against his hand. He curled his fingers upward, stroking a soft spot inside her, his fingers intent on drawing it out for as long as possible.

Her eyes still closed, she was vaguely aware of his body shifting in the bed. She gripped the sheets when she felt his warm breath on her thighs. Her eyes flew open as she looked down at him between her legs, his eyes belying the smirk that was undoubtedly playing across his lips. He placed a couple of light kisses on the inside of her thighs, nipping slightly at the skin before diving in, his tongue lapping at her center. Her head fell against the pillow as she could feel a star begin to explode in her belly. She gripped his hair, almost painfully, as he focused his efforts on the little nub that was giving her so much pleasure. His fingers pumped in and out of her as he pulled the small button of flesh into his mouth and suckled it greedily.

She almost came off the bed as the orgasm rushed through her body. She cried out, a loud yell coming forth unbidden. She hadn't known what to expect coming from a complete stranger, but he obviously knew what he was doing. He played her body like an instrument, drawing sounds and sensations that she didn't know she could make or feel. She felt boneless against the sheets, her erratic breathing returning to normal as she felt him move off the bed. She watched him as he removed the last of his clothing, her eyes widening as the rest of his body was revealed to her. She forced herself to sit up, her eyes traveled down his toned stomach and rested on his full member that jutted out from between his legs. She unconsciously licked her lips as he smirked, almost as if he was proud of the reaction he was eliciting from her.

He pulled open a drawer on the night stand next to the bed and pulled out a condom. He leaned forward and kissed her hard as he open the package and rolled the barrier down his length. He pushed her back down on the bed and resumed his place again between her legs. She had one fleeting glance at him before he entered her in one fluid motion, filling her to the hilt. She felt like she was going to split in half from the size of him. Never had a man completed her so wholly. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move within her, slowly at first. She could tell that he was holding back, and she knew that he was concentrating on not hurting her. But now was not the time for tender lovemaking; she wanted the rough, wild ride that his eyes had promised her back at the bar.

"Harder," she whispered breathlessly against his lips, and it was like a monster had been unleashed. He growled slightly as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss, his resolve broken.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her nails digging in as he picked up the pace. He grabbed at her thighs with a bruising grip, pushing her into the mattress as he pistoned in and out of her. Her cries echoed loudly in the room as she raked her nails across his back, leaving bright red streaks in their wake. He leaned over and was suckling the flesh of her neck, and she didn't care if he left a mark, because, in this moment, she was undoubtedly and irrevocably _his_.

His hands slid down her legs to grip her ankles. He hoisted her legs over his shoulders as he continued to drive into her over and over again. The new position allowed for new depth, and he was hitting _that_ spot inside her with every thrust. Her body was arching off the bed with loud yells as she felt that familiar feeling building up inside of her again. He steadied her legs with one hand as he reached between them, his fingers finding that small bit of flesh, stroking it until she felt her self careening off the edge into the abyss.

The strength with which her orgasm hit her the second time was unexpected. She let out a strangled cry as he continued to move, each thrust drawing out the sensations as she bucked against him. He let her legs slip down his arms as he leaned forward, and attacked her neck with a growl.

He came with a roar a few seconds later. She could feel him pulsing inside of her, his whole body trembling as he shouted out. He collapsed on top of her, his body slick with sweat as he wrapped her up in his arms. He laid soft kisses across her face, as she smiled, completely sated from their evening activities. She laid quietly in his arms, wondering how it was possible that someone like him existed. He had been so selfless in bed, and brought her body to new heights. She was almost lamenting having to leave in the morning.

He withdrew from the bed for a moment to dispose of the condom, cleaning himself up in the process. He returned quickly, drawing her back into his arms, his hands laced in what was surely a tangled mess of her hair. He nuzzled her neck and she found herself growing sleepy. She clenched her jaw in an effort to stifle a yawn, but it snuck out regardless. He chuckled and kissed her nose as he pulled the covers over them. His voice was the last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep.

"Sleep well, princess."

* * *

She woke the next morning, her face buried deep in a soft pillow. She groaned as she stretched, surveying her surroundings. She hadn't had a good look the night before since they had kept the lights out, but the decor was decidedly masculine. His bed frame was made of black leather, and the dresser and night stand were made of a dark wood. She got out of bed, unashamed with her nudity and ran her fingers over the top of the dresser. She realized with a start that it was mahogany. Whoever this guy was, he was very well off.

Her thoughts turned to the night before. She was generally fairly reserved, but she knew she was in trouble the moment she set eyes on him. His presence set her body alight, and she found that she couldn't control the fire. She was surprised when she found herself wondering about what kind of person he was outside of the bedroom. She quickly shook those thoughts from her mind, attempting to convince herself that the chemistry and pleasure she felt the night before was only because she hadn't been with a man in a long, long time. But she knew better. They had a connection, something she was scared to admit to herself. She wondered briefly what it would be like coming home to him and _that_ every night.

She looked back at the bed and noticed that her companion had already left and she shook her head, dispelling any thoughts of seeing this man again after today. She dressed quickly, realizing that she had overstayed her welcome and walked quietly down the stairs towards the front door. She stopped in the hallway when she heard noises coming from the kitchen. She gingerly tiptoed around the corner and saw him in the kitchen, pulling pans out from the cabinets. He was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants that rode dangerously low on his hips. She cleared her throat, hoping to get his attention.

"Oh good," he said. "You're awake. What would you like for breakfast, love?"

His voice sent shivers down her spine. It was completely unfair that he was that good looking and had an accent. Thoughts of last night sprang to the forefront of her mind, and she had to suppress the urge of telling him exactly what she wanted for breakfast.

"I, um...Thank you for last night, but I should really be going," she said nervously. She didn't want him to think that she was going to be a girl that didn't recognize the protocol of a one night stand. She made her way towards the door when she felt a warm hand close around her wrist.

"Wait...at least tell me your name before you leave. We kind of skipped over that part last night."

She shook her head, not wanting to acknowledge the desperation in his voice. A part of her wanted to tell him, hoping that he would come find her when she left. They had shared an incredible evening together, and all of her expectations had been shattered. But there was that nagging voice at the back of her mind, telling her that it was stupid, that she was a convenient fuck to him, nothing more. He was incredibly handsome, and very attentive in bed, but those were not good things off which to build a relationship.

"At least have a drink with before you leave. I can make some hot cocoa if you'd like? I find it works better than coffee in the mornings, at least for me."

She cursed herself for betraying her resolve. He just looked so damn good with his hair tousled like he just woke up, and those pajama pants drifting lower on his hips with every step he took. She followed him into the kitchen, sighing at her apparent lack of self control. She sat down at the table and watched him as he expertly prepared two steaming mugs of cocoa. She was surprised at how much he looked like he was in his element, and she realized that the kitchen wasn't exactly designed for someone who only spent a minimal amount of time in it. He obviously spent a lot of time cooking, and she couldn't stop the hope bubbling up in her chest. Her traitorous mind was already envisioning nights together with him cooking a delicious meal and she frowned

Soon the delicious aroma of chocolate drifted throughout the room and permeated her thoughts as he finished the drinks. She took the mug as he placed it front of her, blowing on it before taking a sip. She stopped suddenly and looked down at the mug in confusion. She licked her lips and confirmed what she already knew, but she just wanted to make sure.

"Cinnamon?" she asked, incredulously.

He looked sheepishly at her. "I apologize, I forgot to ask. I love having cinnamon in my cocoa, but I always forget that most people don't."

Her resolve snapped. She quickly got up from her seat, and rounded the table in a manner of seconds before pressing her lips hard against his. Surprised, he gently placed his hands on his waist, as if she were going to dart away at a moment's notice. She pulled back and laid her forehead against his, glad to see that he was just as affected by the kiss as she was. He looked up at her, questioning, unsure of how to respond to the sudden onslaught of her mouth. She smiled slightly at him, attempting to convey everything she felt in that moment, her previous doubts gone.

"I happen to _love_ cinnamon in my cocoa," She said definitively, as she gave him a quick kiss. He still looked at her incredulously, wondering what it was exactly that caused the change in her demeanor. "And my name is Emma."

"Emma," he said softly, as he grinned. "It's very nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Killian."

She smiled at him again and he captured her mouth with his. He pressed her back against the counter as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gently bit her lip before reaching out to soothe it with his tongue. She slid her tongue against his and his hands grabbed at her legs again, lifting her up on the counter. He kissed down her neck, as she looked over at the two mugs sitting on the table, frowning.

"What about our drinks?" she asked.

"Sod the cocoa," he said against her skin. "I'll make you another."

And with that final sentiment, he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.


End file.
